choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bianca Walker
Bianca, a character in ''The Royal Romance'' and The Royal Heir series, is Drake and Savannah's mother. Although she is mentioned by Drake in various chapters of The Royal Romance, she is first seen in a determinant scene of The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 20. Appearance Bianca has brown eyes, wavy shoulder-length brown hair, and tan skin. She wears a cream-colored blouse. Personality Drake says she is strong-willed and stubborn. Even though she raised her children among the nobility of Cordonia, she remains a simpler woman, hard working and proud. Background After her husband, Jackson, was killed in the line of duty, then-Prince Liam convinced his family to allow Bianca and her children to stay at the palace. Although Drake wouldn't have cared, he says his sister wanted to stay and they did. Later though, Bianca moved back to her family ranch in Texas, USA. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Book 3 * Chapter 17: Save the Date (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bride to Be (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception (Determinant) * Chapter 21: Taken (Determinant) The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 5: The Open Road * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Welcome to the World (Determinant) Relationships Jackson Jackson was Bianca's husband. They were married on Walker Ranch. In The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 18, if you ask Drake for marriage advice (if he is not your fiance), he said they appreciated the little everyday things, like being brought coffee in the morning or an 'I love you' out of the blue. Those things added up to a great marriage. Liam agrees, saying that he remembers the way they looked at each other like there was no one else in the world. When Jackson died, Leona says the Walker family was supposed to get compensation from the Crown, something to help Bianca and the kids get by without him. However, Constantine did not abide by his promises. According to Drake, the Royal Family was ready to kick them out, but Liam convinced his parents and made sure that they would always have a home there. Drake Drake is Bianca's son. It tore Bianca and Jackson up that they could not give Drake birthdays that could compete with his best friend's. So when he was nine or ten years old, Drake made the decision to stop trying and just concentrate on quality time with his family. In The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 17, if Drake is your love interest and you decide to taste wedding cake samples with him in the premium scene, he says the chocolate cake reminds him of what his mother used to bake for Savannah's and his birthdays. In Chapter 20, she is angry with him for putting himself in danger, fighting alongside you and your friends against Anton and his men. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 8, Drake tells you that their joint vacation at the ranch was one of the best memories he has of all of them together. Savannah Savannah is Bianca's daughter. During her relationship struggles with Bertrand Beaumont in The Royal Romance, Book 3, she tells him that Bianca invited her to stay in Texas and that she was thinking of going. Bastien Bastien was a junior agent under Jackson when Drake was young. Since he had no family of his own around, Bastien was always invited to join the Walker family for dinner. Jackson and Bastien became close and Bastien sometimes used to babysit Drake and Savannah. When Jackson died, Bastien drove Drake and Savannah to the funeral. He also took it upon himself to look out after them, and always made time for them, telling them stories about their father. He isn't a "father figure" to Drake and Savannah though; he's more like the uncle that lets them stay up late and eat cookies before bed. ''Liam'' When Liam was younger, he was allowed to spend time in the Walkers' quarters. One time, he helped Bianca microwave leftovers for dinner and he felt very proud to be "cooking". Gallery Other Looks Miscellaneous TRH Ch. 12 The Walker Saddle.png|Walker family saddle Trivia * She shares the same forename as Bianca Sandoval from the America's Most Eligible series. * In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 6, Drake refers to Aunt Leona as his mom's older sister, which is also confirmed by Bianca. However in Chapter 7, there is a discrepancy when Hana invites them to Savannah's bachelorette party and Bianca looks at her "sister-in-law" Leona. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents